The present invention relates to refactoring applications in a data processing system.
Legacy interactive applications typically cannot be easily refactored as business service components for use in a services oriented architecture (SOA) environment. Using services oriented architecture to leverage legacy value reaps a series of benefits. For example, businesses can use legacy applications and data in new processes, thereby renewing the value of the legacy applications. The legacy applications are, however, monolithic and have business logic, user interface logic, and controller logic intermixed. Rewriting legacy systems or untangling logic manually is typically labor intensive, prone to errors, and cost-prohibitive.